Un Nouvel Espoir
by lamartine
Summary: Sheppard et Weir sont dans une situation critique...


**Titre** : UN NOUVEL ESPOIR

**Auteur** : Lamartine

**Résumé **: trop complexe et trop long pour en faire un

**Rating** : PG –13 ( mais il n'y a vraiment rien de bien méchant)

**Genre** : aventure, humour et romance

**spoilers** : saison 1 et saison 2

**Disclaimer **: les personnages sont la propriété de la MGM

Bien évidemment, je ne touche aucune rémunération pour cette fan fiction

**Notes** :

- ceci est le premier chapitre d'une histoire qui en comptera au moins 3 ou 4 si les lecteurs l'apprécient.

Je vous serai donc reconnaissante de m'envoyer vos critiques , qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, elles sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont **constructives**.

- Ne soyez pas étonné du fait que j'utilise presque exclusivement le vouvoiement , c'est parce que je trouve cela plus joli (cela n'a pas de valeur concernant les relations entre les personnages ).

**Chapitre 1**

Quelques part dans l'espace à bord d'un module de survie, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir sont bloqués dans ce mini-vaisseau qui se dirige vers la surface d'Atlantis à très grande vitesse.

Cet appareil est initialement conçu pour survivre dans l'espace et pourvoir être piloté jusqu'à la planète la plus proche mais une défaillance technique grave à priver les passagers de toutes possibilités de contrôler sa vitesse.

L'inquiétude grandie chez les deux passagers qui tentent sans succès de contacter la base pour qu'ils les secourent.

_« Bon sang de radio, elle qui ne tombe jamais en panne , maintenant que l'on en a vraiment besoin , elle nous lâche »_ s'écria John en lançant en l'air sous la colère le boîtier de la radio

_« calmez vous John , votre énervement ne va rien arranger à notre situation qui me semble assez désespérer » _répondit Elizabeth d'une voix plutôt calme malgré le fait qu'elle commençait-elle aussi à paniquer

_« je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur le mécanisme des commandes car c'est notre seule chance d'atterrir en vie »_ ajouta t-elle

_« à votre avis , nous avons combien de temps avant d'heurter la surface d'atlantis »_ lui demanda John

_« ... bien étant donné notre vitesse et notre distance par rapport à Atlantis , je pense que nous percuterons la surface d'ici 10 heures tout au plus »_ répondit-elle avec une certaine émotion

_« Génial, tout cela est absolument génial, dans 10heures on va avoir droit à la désintégration totale à la surface de l'océan ou encore mieux si le module résiste à la pression , on aura le droit à une visite gratuite des fonds sous-marins d'Atlantis avec crash sur la croûte océanique. Enfin , au moins , on aura le privilège d'être les seuls humains à avoir fait cette attraction. »_ dit John sur le ton ironique qu'il aimait prendre pour masquer son inquiétude dans les moments difficiles.

Elizabeth sourit brièvement en écoutant sa remarque et se disait à elle-même qu'elle aimerait bien avoir l'humour de John dans des situations aussi critiques. Cependant, elle était de plus en plus envahie par la peur mais essayait de ne pas le montrer à son compagnon de galère.

Pendant ce temps à la base d'Atlantis, le docteur Mc Kay , Teyla et le reste du personnel militaire ou non de la base commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence du lieutenant Sheppard et du Docteur Weir.

Ils étaient partis régler un traité d'alliance commercial avec le peuple d'une planète relativement peu éloigné et cette mission de routine ne devait poser aucun problème.

L'inquiétude des membres de la base était d'autant plus grande qu'ils avaient eu un contact radio avec le docteur Weir au moment ou elle et Sheppard quittaient la planète pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Connaissant le temps qu'ils devaient mettre pour revenir en Jumper , ils furent inquiets en constatant que le contact radio avait été coupé à mi-chemin de leur trajet et qu'ils avaient maintenant plusieurs heures de retard.

_« mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer , au lieu de rentrer ? »_ se demandait Mc Kay à voix haute dans la salle des opérations . Il était à la fois inquiet pour ses deux amis et agacé à l'idée que ce contre-temps l'avait mis dans une situation qui l'empêchait de s'éclipser en douce pour aller déjeuner . en effet, il se trouvait entourer de Teyla et Beckett ainsi que de nombreuses personnes de la base qui regardait avec anxiété les écrans de contrôle vide.

_« nous devrions peut-être contacter le DEADALUS pour qu'ils nous aident à les localiser , leurs scanners sont plus puissants que les nôtres et le fait d'être mobile leur permet de couvrir une plus grande superficie »_ proposa le major Smith **(1), **un des militaires haut gradé

« je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont accepter ,car il ai convenu qu'ils ne doivent nous assister quand cas de force majeure sinon il paraît que leur budget va exploser ,et dans le cas précis, je doute qu'ils déplacent

_mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de les contacter »_ répondit Mc Kay , après tout si cela pouvait accélérer la résolution de ce problème et permettre de régler le mien , alors pour quoi se priver, pensa t-il.

«_ parfait, nous allons essayer d'établir un contact » _répondit le major Smith en quittant la salle pour se diriger vers le bureau du Docteur Weir ou se trouvait le matériel de conférence.

Une heure plus tard, le major Smith revint dans la salle de contrôle en affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

Il était visiblement content de lui .

_« Ils ont accepter de nous aider mais pas pour plus 8 heures car ils ont une autre opération à mener. » _et en se tournant vers Mc Kay, il ajouta « vous voyez , ils ont accepter. Chez les scientifiques , ce n'est peut être pas la règle mais nous les militaires ont sait être solidaires ».

Cette petite pique fut peu apprécié par Mc Kay qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner entre ces dents d'un air très contrarié _« nia, nia, nia,…nous les militaires , …pauvre crétin ouais »._

il ne parla heureusement pas suffisamment fort pour que Smith l'entende.

Pendant ce temps dans le module de survie, les tentatives de réparer les commandes de vitesse s'étaient solder par un échec .

Sheppard et le docteur Weir commençaient à se résigner à une mort certaine. Ils ne leur restaient qu'un peu plus de 8 heures avant l'impact . ils firent par s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre contre les parois du module sans oser vraiment se regarder de peur de lui de l'effroi dans le regard de l'autre.

Ils restaient assis sans parler quand Elizabeth rompit le silence car elle avait besoin de parler.

_« Vous savez John , cela fait fait presque une heure que nous sommes là à réfléchir et je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fois ou je peux vraiment faire le point sur ma vie. C'est bête à dire, mais je n'avais jamais eu de temps pour réfléchir à ce à quoi je tiens , ce qui pourrait me manquer (dans le cas quasi-certain ou tout s'arrête dans quelques heures)…Je n'ai jamais fait de bilan de ma vie et je crois que j'avais tord.…. Et vous , vous ressentez la même chose ? »_ demanda t-elle avec une voix calme et douce qui contrastait avec la violence de l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

_« Et bien , je dois reconnaître que l'introspection ne fait pas partie de mes activités jusqu'à présent , mais c'est vrai que l'on ait dans une situation qui pousse à faire un gigantesque retour en arrière sur sa vie et j'avoue que finalement à moi non plus cela ne déplait pas … mais si le bilan est moins glorieux que je le pensait…_ » lui répondit –il en gardant un certain détachement mais sur la fin Elizabeth compris qu'il ressentait une certaine amertume.

Elle allait lui répondre quand un incident se produisit. Jusqu'à présent , l'intérieur du module qui faisait une dizaine de mètre carré dont la moitié consacrée au poste de pilotage , était éclairé par trois néons . Deux assez puissants permettaient d'éclairer l'avant et un beaucoup plus faible éclairer l'arrière ou s'étaient retrancher les deux passagers car c'est l'espace ou ils avaient le plus de place libre. Les deux néons avant s'arrêtèrent brutalement plongeant les deux passagers dans la pénombre.

Cet incident acheva de décourager nos deux passagers qui nous pouvaient désormais plus tenter de bricoler quoi que soit ni essayer de réparer la radio car ils n'avaient pas assez de lumière.

_« Ok, donc maintenant , on peut commencer à prier pour que notre mort soit la moins pire possible, personnellement je vote pour la désintégration à la surface de l'océan , car autant que cela soit rapide et puis visiter les aquariums n'a jamais fait partit de mes passions , et vous Elizabeth , vous préférez quelle mort ? »_ lui demanda John avec un sourire tellement grand et forcé qu'elle l'apercu malgré la pénombre.

_« eh bien, pour avoir un peu parler avec Rodney , je dirais que la désintégration ne me tente pas vraiment , bien qu'elle soir rapide je vous l'accorde , d'autant que j'ai toujours aimé les animaux dont en ce qui me_ conc_erne la deuxième option pourrait me convenir _» lui répondit-elle avec gentillesse

La proximité de la mort et le fait d'être désormais incapables d'inverser le cours des évènements , avaient progressivement fini par être intégrés par les deux passagers et ils avaient commencé à être plus détendus .

« dans la mesure ou l'on ne peut rien y faire , je pense que nous pourrions essayer de dormir , je reconnais que cela peut paraître absurde m'est cela fera passer le temps plus vite car les 7 heures qu'ils nous restent vont être les plus longues de notre vie » proposa Elizabeth avec une voix très calme

_« bon , en temps normal, j'aurais trouvé cela absurde mais au point ou l'on en est , je pense que vous n'avez pas tord , après tout , qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire d'autre »_ lui répondit John visiblement convaincu par sa proposition

_« Ok, passons à la question pratique, nous sommes dans l'espace , donc il fait très froid et les sources de chaleur que nous avions à savoir les lumières sont éteintes donc il faut que l'on trouve autre chose. Est-ce qu'il y a des couvertures ici à votre avis ? » _demanda t—elle un peu inquiète à l'idée de ne plus

vivre non seulement que quelques heures mais en plus de les passer transit de froid.

_« Comme ce module a été conçu par les anciens , j'en doute. Et jusu'à présent , nous n'avons pas eu besoin de les utiliser dont je ne pense qu'un kit de survit a été ajouté mais on peut toujours vérifier dans les_ _rangements qui sont au-dessus de nos têtes. »_ répondit John

_« Parfait, et on fait comment sans lumière , John ? »_ demanda t-elle

_« eh bien , il se trouve que j'ai normalement une lampe de poche dans mon blouson , je vous en avais pas_ _parler car elle a très peu de batterie et donc ne peut pas nous servir beaucoup. »_ lui répondit John en fouillant dans ses poches .

il sortit une petite lampe de poche qu'il alluma puis il se leva et commença à tenter d'ouvrir le rangement qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Ne connaissant rien au mécanisme d'ouverture, il finit pas se blesser la main en tentant d'arracher ce qui semblait être la partie permettant d'ouvrir la boite.

_« Ai … saleté de boite, je commence à vrai en avoir marre de ce module détraqué. Je crois que l'on va devoir_ _se passer de couverture, je suis désolé Elizabeth »_ lui dit –il avec beaucoup de sincérité dans la voix

_« c'est pas si grave que cela ; de toute façon , j'ai toujours rêvée d'être en hypothermie. »_ répondit t - elle avec une ironie qui était d'habitude réservée à John.

_« Et votre main, çà va ? »_ ajouta t-elle avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et d'inquiétude .

Elle se rendit compte que finalement , dans une telle situation, ce sont les choses les plus anodines qui finissent pas prendre le plus d'importance. Elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait été plus inquiète de la blessure anodine de John que par l'idée de mourir.

_« c'est pas bien grave, mais par contre si vous pouviez me trouver un tissu pour l'envelopper car elle a tendance à saigner » _lui demanda t-il

Elizabeth se leva et alla fouiller dans le seul sac qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'emportés à bord du module , elle y trouva un tissu de la taille d'un mouchoir qu'elle ne put identifier du fait de la pénombre mais qui ferait l'affaire.

Elle revint vers John et lui demanda de lui tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse lui faire un bandage.

Elle fut amusée de le voir hésité de crainte qu'elle ne lui fasse mal en appliquant le tissu sur la plaie.

Elle fut étonnée que John se montre aussi craintif vis à vis de la douleur alors qu'il était un militaire entraîné. Elle commençait à bien le connaître et pourtant elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réagir ainsi.

_« mettez le doucement »_ précisa t-il quand elle approcha le bandage

_« John , arrêtez de vous comportez comme un enfant … vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire exprès de vous faire mal…. »_ lui répondit t-elle amusée.

_« j'ai pas dit cela Mais bon , faite attention à ce que vous faites quand même… »_ continua t-il toujours aussi méfiant.

Sur la base d'Atlantis, le major Smith , MC Kay et Teyla étaient en contact avec l'équipage du Dedalus.

Ils expliquaient aux membres du vaisseau , le trajet exact que Sheppard et Weir avaient du prendre afin que le vaisseau les cherchent au bon endroit.

A bord du DEADALUS, l'équipage commençait à manœuvrer afin de reprendre le trajet des disparus . La distance à parcourir était trop longue pour qu'il puisse voir toute la zone sur les scanners. Le vaisseau devait donc parcourir les ¾ de la distance pour pouvoir contrôler toute la zone.

Le DEADALUS s'approcha de la planète que le lieutenant Colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir avaient quittée quelques heures plutôt puis il commença le même voyage que les disparus en direction d'Atlantis .

Les scanners n'indiquaient aucune trace du Jumper.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les scanners détectèrent un objet sur leur trajectoire .

Ils l'identifièrent comme étant un Jumper bien que la forme ne corresponde pas celle d'un vaisseau habituel

Le DEADALUS réduisit donc sa vitesse afin d'approcher le Jumper sans le heurter.

Lorsque les deux vaisseaux furent suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre, les membres de l'équipage qui se trouvaient sur le pont eurent la surprise et l'effroi de constater que le Jumper avait été fortement abîmé par des impacts d'armes lourdes qui semblaient être des canons de chasseurs Wraith.

Le Jumper avait été coupé en deux la partie avant avait été désintégrée d'où la forme étrange sur les scanners.

L'arrière semblait intact. Cet élément permettait aux membres du DEADALUS de garder un petit espoir car le module de survie dont le Jumper était équipé se trouvait dans la partie arrière du vaisseau.

Lorsqu'ils purent scanner l'intérieur des restes du Jumper, ils constatèrent avec soulagement qu'aucune trace de ies ni du module de survie n'apparaissaient sur leur écran.

Cependant, ils furent loin d'être rassuré car même si Sheppard et Weir étaient en vie à bord du module , le fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas rejoint la base d'Atlantis semblait particulièrement anormal.

Le colonel Caldwell donna ordre de reconfigurer les scanners pour qu'ils se concentrent sur les objets de petites tailles comme celle d'un module de survie.

Il contacta Mc Kay et Smith sur Atlantis pour les informer de la découverte.

La nouvelle ne rassura pas vraiment les membres de la base mais elle leur permettait d'avoir une idée plus précise de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient leurs deux amis et collègues.

Mc Kay qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter , profita des murmures et autres conversations qui suivirent l'annonce pour aller chercher son plus précieux allier dans les moments difficiles. Il le trouva sans problème à la cantine de la base puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un sandwich.

Lorsqu'il revint, il prit soin de s'insérer dans une conversation en faisant mine de ne jamais être parti . Mais malheureusement pour lui, Teyla avait parfaitement vu son petit manège et elle ne manqua de lui adresser un regard de reproche auquel Mc Kay ne put répondre qu'en baissant les yeux et en disant _« bon… allez …c'est vari quoi , j'ai fait de mal à personne… »_

Il se sentait un peu coupable et en même temps , il était un peu jaloux de la capacité de Teyla à se contrôler dans toutes les situations et même vis à vis de son appétit.

De leur côté , Sheppard et Weir se préparaient maintenant à essayer de dormir. En l'absence de couverture , ils avaient adopté comme solution de rechange d'utiliser leurs chaleurs respectives pour ne pas avoir froid.

Ils s'allongèrent donc et s'enlacèrent. Pendant un cours moment , ils furent un peu gênés de la situation mais rapidement ils se rendirent compte des bons côtés.

Elizabeth apprécia beaucoup d'avoir la poitrine de John pour lui servir d'oreiller , chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer trouver dans le module.

John trouvait lui que cela n'était pas si mal de serrer contre lui le corps d'une femme aussi belle.

Cependant , ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil et commencèrent à discuter tout en restant enlacés.

Ils ignoraient si s'était leur situation qui les poussait aux confidences , mais toujours est –il qu'ils finirent progressivement par se parler de tout à cœur ouvert . Elizabeth qui était plutôt réservée et n'aimait pas raconter des choses trop personnelles , se sentait agréablement libre de parler sans retenue avec John.

Elle ne savait pas d'où elle lui venait cette facilité mais elle apprécie vraiment de pouvoir se libérer de souvenirs douloureux ou même de pouvoir raconter des instants de joies qu'elle avait gardée pour elle jusqu'à présent.

John restait le moins bavard des deux mais il appréciait lui aussi de pouvoir se laisser aller et partager des souvenirs ou bien évoquer ses passions avec quelqu'un sans se sentir juger.

Ils parlaient l'un après l'autre en se montrant vraiment respectueux des paroles de chacun et permettant ainsi un véritable dialogue.

Au bout d'un certain temps, John arrêta provisoirement la conversation.

_« Çà vous dit que nous fassions une couverture avec nos blousons ? »_ proposa t-il

Elizabeth fut surprise et ne compris pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler

_« Pardon. Vous comptez faire comment ? »_ lui demanda t-elle très intriguée

_« c'est simple …. On enlève nos blousons et on les attache les scratches comme on en a 4 cela doit_ _marcher »_ lui répondit –il tout content de lui **(2)**

_« Très bien ...vous êtes surs de votre idée ? »_ insista t-elle

_« Mais oui, je vous promets que cela va marcher …. Donner moi votre blouson »_ répondit-il sur de lui

Elizabeth s'assit et enleva son blouson , elle le tendit à John sans être convaincu par son idée.

John enleva également le sien et en posant un blouson sur la face avant et le second sur la face arrière , il réussit à joindre les scratches et à fabriquer une couverture certes assez petites mais au moins elle avait le mérité d'exister. Il tendit sa création à Elizabeth en lui faisant un grand sourire plein de satisfaction.

Elizabeth ne put que constater qu'il avait eu raison et elle reconnu que son idée était bonne.

Très rapidement , elle sentit le froid lui rappelé qu'elle n'avait qu'un simple débardeur sur les épaules.

Elle s'attendit à se que John se rallonge rapidement mais elle fut surprise de constater que sa création l'avait rendu agité et qu'il s'était lever pour se diriger vers le poste de pilotage et avait entrepris de fouiller l'intérieur de son sac à dos aidée de sa lampe de poche.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait chercher et surtout commençant à vraiment avoir froid, elle tenta de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Elle fut contrarier car il l'avait forcément entendu dans la mesure ou il n'était qu'à seulement 2 ou 3 mètres d'elle.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait plus attention à elle, elle se résolut à se lever et à le ramener manu-militari.

Elle lui attrapa le sac des mains et vit John lever les yeux vers elle et le regardé avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

Il n'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction.

_« …hé ho… quand je vous parle , John vous pourriez quand même me répondre…je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si importants dans ce sac que vous me laissiez mourir de froid_ » lui demande t-elle un peu contrariée

_« …en fait, je croyais que j'avais un livre dedans …des poèmes et j'avais pensé que cela vous plairez si on les lisait ensembles »_ répondit –il avec une certaine tristesse

Elizabeth se rendit compte que sa réaction avait été exagérée et qu'elle avait été très dure avec John.

_« …Bon ..Ecoutez désolé…mais c'est juste que j'ai froid …alors dépêchez-vous de le trouver ce livre d'accord »_ lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire un peu gêner.

_« …de toute façon …il n'est pas là …j'ai du le laisser à la base »_ répondit-il

Elizabeth se dirigea alors vers l'arrière du vaisseau suivie de John.

Ils se recouchèrent et recouvrirent le haut de leur corps avec la couverture.

Au bout de quelques instants, Elizabeth se décida à demander avec curiosité

« je ne savais pas que vous lisiez des livres de poésies et encore moins que vous en emportiez dans votre sac »

John lui répondit qu'il aimait bien lire les poèmes car il était court que cela lui permettait de s'évader un peu lorsqu'il était en mission en tant que soldat sur terre ou bien maintenant quand il était bloqué sur Atlantis.

Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il aimait lire de la poésie mais il n'en avait encore parlé à personne car la plupart des militaires qu'ils avaient fréquenté jusqu'ici montraient peu d'intérêt pour ce domaine.

Ils reprirent progressivement la conversation qu'ils avaient arrêtées lors de l'épisode de la couverture.

Ils sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre et finirent par oublier la menace qui pesait sur eux . après tout, le fait d'y penser ne changerait rien.

Alors qu'il lui racontait un épisode de son enfance, John ressentit pour la première fois un véritable trouble en sentant la main d'Elizabeth lui caresser la poitrine d'un geste sans arrière-pensée.

En l'écoutant , elle passait sa main le long de sa poitrine avec douceur . Elle faisait ce geste sans vraiment sans rendre compte et jusqu'à présent John n'y avait pas non plus fait attention.

Il fut étonné d'être aussi troublé par ce simple geste. Mais , l'ambiguïté commença vraiment quand il lui raconta comment il avait réussit à sauver son jeune frère de la noyade alors qu'il avait lui-même que 14 ans.

Il raconta à Elizabeth les détails du sauvetage non pas pour s'auto congratuler mais parce que ce souvenir lui était en réalité assez pénible et l'avait profondément marqué. Il avoua d'ailleurs à Elizabeth qu'il en avait encore jamais parlé avec une personne qui n'était pas membre de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il eu achevé de lui conter le sauvetage , Elizabeth qui sentait son émotion , décida d'employer un ton léger enfin de l'aider à dédramatiser.

Elle releva la tête , le regarda dans les yeux, et lui dit en souriant _« eh bien … félicitation champion »_. sur ce elle l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche puis reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Dans la tête de John, les choses commençaient à s'embrouiller car il connaissait trop bien Elizabeth pour savoir qu'elle n'embrassait personne à la va vite.

De ce côté , Elizabeth repensa au baiser qu'elle venait de donner en étant partager entre le fait qu'elle avait eu ce geste sans arrière pensée mais qu'en même temps, elle n'avait jamais embrasser quelqu'un dans de telle circonstance.

Elle en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle devait arrêter de chercher à contrôler ce qu'elle faisait car étant donné les circonstances , elle devait profiter de la courte vie qu'il lui restait. Elle avait beau trouvé au plus profond d'elle-même ce raisonnement simpliste, elle se décida à l'appliquer.

John avait fini par se décider à clarifier la situation, il bougea sa main qui entourait affectueusement la taille d'Elizabeth et la fit doucement glisser le long du ventre de la jeune femme en sachant pertinemment que si elle n'était pas d'accord avec son idée , elle ne le laisserait pas continuer.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Elizabeth touche la sienne, il eu un instant peur que ce soit pour la retirer mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle cherchait au contraire à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens.

A partir de ce moment , le désir commença à les envahir et leurs caresses se multiplièrent.

Malgré la faible température dans le module, le contact de leurs corps leur permettaient de ne pas avoir froid même lorsqu'ils perdirent leur vêtement.

A bord du DEADALUS, l'équipage avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les écrans des scanners.

Mais aucune trace n'avait été détectée jusque là et pourtant 2 /3 du chemin vers Atlantis avait été effectué.

Sur la base , l'attente durait bien trop longtemps et certains commençaient à perdre totalement espoir.

Mc Kay avait même perdu tout appétit et Teyla pourtant si calme en tant normale faisait le cents pas dans la salle de contrôle.

_« vous pouvez pas arrêtez , Teyla , je vous en prie , cela me donne le tournis »_ dit Mc Kay à Teyla d'un ton suppliant

il était assis en face à l'un des bureaux , son unième sandwich de la journée fidèlement posé devant lui mais il n'y avait pas touché.

Teyla le regarda assez longuement et le voyant si mal en point , elle ne put que consentir à s'asseoir.

Mc Kay lui fit une courbette en signe de remerciement et fut sur le point de tomber de sa chaise en se baissant un peu trop.

Une fois stabilisé, il se résigna à dormir sur sa chaise car visiblement rien n'irait pour lui en ce jour maudit.

Il restait que 3 heures avant l'impact quand sur le bord des écrans des scanners du DEADALUS , un petit vaisseau apparut. Il semblait correspondre au module mais était encore trop loin pour que l'équipage puisse intervenir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux appareils furent suffisamment près pour que le DEADALUS puisse scanné l'intérieur du module.

Lorsque l'ordinateur confirma la présence de deux êtres vivants à bord , la joie de l'équipage fut immense.

Le colonel Caldwell s'empressa de contacter la base d'Atlantis afin de leur communiquer la bonne nouvelle.

Ce fut un réel soulagement pour les membres de la base que d'apprendre que leurs deux camarades étaient en vie et allaient être secourut.

Devant tant d'émotion, Rodney retrouva l'appétit et put enfin savourer son sandwich , Teyla quant à elle retrouva sa sérénité habituelle.

A bord du DEADALUS, le colonel Caldwell discuta avec ses seconds de la meilleure façon de secourir les deux passagers du module. Après négociation et examen des avantages et inconvénients des différentes options, il fut choisi de téléporter à bord du DEADALUS le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir.

Pour effectuer cette opération , le DEADALUS devait se rapprocher assez près du module. Il fallait donc encore attendre car la distance bien que fortement réduite , était encore trop importante.

Mais , il s'agissait également de faire vite car le dedalus pour suivre le module était contraint de naviguer à une vitesse importante qui ne lui permettait pas de ralentir afin de se poser sur Atlantis sans encombre s'il ne disposait pas d'une distance suffisante.

Le sauvetage n'était donc pas encore une partie gagnée , bien au contraire, elle s'annonçait difficile.

A bord du module, John et Elizabeth étaient endormis et bien loin de se douter qu'ils allaient être secourus.

Lorsque le DEADALUS fut à une distance suffisante du module, la procédure de télé portation fut mise au point mais avant de l'enclencher, le colonel Caldwell tenait à avertir les passagers du module. N'ayant pas de possibilité de communiquer par radio, il se décida à utiliser un haut-parleur du vaisseau habituellement utilisé pour les manœuvres sur Terre mais pouvait bien faire l'affaire pour cette fois. **(3)**

_« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard , ici le colonel Caldwell à bord du DEADALUS »_ hurla le haut parleur à travers l'espace.

A bord du module, ce cri réveilla en sursaut les deux amants endormis qui ne comprirent rien à ce qui leur arrivaient.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent une seconde fois , l'annonce du colonel Caldwell , ils furent partagés entre la joie d'apprendre qu'ils allaient vivre et l'incompréhension d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement.

Ils se regardèrent et se rendirent compte qu'ils faillaient qu'ils revêtent une tenue décente de façon immédiate.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'avant du module afin de pouvoir voir leurs sauveurs par l'écran.

Ils virent le gigantesque vaisseau qui poursuivait le module à une distance très proche . Le spectacle était impressionnant .

A bord du DEADALUS, le colonel Caldwell fit une nouvelle annonce

« Lieutenant colonel Sheppard nous allons vous téléporter ainsi que le Docteur Weir à notre bord ….J'espère que vous m'entendez….Dans la mesure ou je ne peux pas recevoir votre réponse….je lance la procédure sans avoir eu votre accord »

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cette annonce, Sheppard et Weir furent ravis d'en finir avec leur galère et heureux de s'être habillés en vitesse car ils se seraient retrouver dans une position embarrassante si la téléportation avait été lancée seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

A bord du DEADALUS, la téléportation fut lancé et quelques secondes plus tard , le lieutenant colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir se retrouvaient à bord du vaisseau.

Ils furent chaleureusement accueillit par l'équipage. Même le colonel Caldwell qui d'habitude n'était pas en très bon terme avec le docteur Weir , apparu à celle ci comme tout à fait charmant.

Elizabeth se rendit compte à cet instant que frôler la mort avait pour mérite de remettre en place les choses importantes et celles qui doivent rester secondaires. Dans le cas présent, le colonel venait lui sauver la vie et pour cela , elle était vraiment reconnaissante.

En même temps qu'ils étaient accueillit, une partie de l'équipage s'empressaient de réduirent la vitesse du vaisseau et de changer sa trajectoire car il allait à une vitesse trop importante pour atterrir sur Atlantis.

Rapidement après leur arrivée, le lieutenant et le docteur purent annoncer en même leur sauvetage à leur ami d'Atlantis et les assurer de leur retour rapide à la base.

Sur Atlantis, la nouvelle permit à tous les collègues des deux rescapés d'être définitivement soulagés et à chacun de reprendre ses activités habituelles.

Après avoir effectuer les manœuvres nécessaires, le DEADALUS fut en mesurer de se diriger vers Atlantis afin de ramener ses deux nouveaux passagers chez eux.

Environs une heure plus tard, le vaisseau se posa sur une plate forme de la cité , il décolla sitôt que le lieutenant colonel et le Docteur eurent quittés son bord afin de reprendre la mission qu'il devait initialement effectuer. Forte heureusement, le temps consacré à secourir le lieutenant et le docteur n'avait pas dépassé les 8 heures qu'ils s'étaient autorisés.

En rentrant dans l'enceinte de la base, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer « c'est bon de rentrer chez soi »

En entendant sa remarque, Elizabeth sourit. Elle aussi était vraiment soulagée d'être rentrée.

Ils virent Mc Kay et Teyla les rejoindrent rapidement suivit par le major Smith et d'autres militaires.

_« Si vous saviez les frayeurs que vous avez fait subir à mon pauvre petit cœur ….j'ai bien cru qu'il allait lâcher avec tout çà.. »_ leur dit Rodney en se tenant le cœur avec la main et en prenant un air épuisé.

En l'attendant, John et Elizabeth ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler.

_« je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour parmi nous »_ dit Teyla de façon beaucoup moins théâtrale que Rodney

Elizabeth et John la remercièrent

Le major Smith leur souhaita une bienvenue nettement moins chaleureuse , il voulait essentiellement savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce module et pourquoi leur Jumper avait été détruit.

John et Elizabeth convinrent avec lui d'un débriefing dans le bureau d'Elizabeth d'ici une heure.

Satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, le major Smith retourna vers la salle de contrôle des opérations.

_« Bon si cela ne dérange personne j'aimerai pouvoir prendre une douche »_ dit john en interrogeant chacun du regard afin de ne vexer personne.

_« je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me changer »_ ajouta Elizabeth

Rodney fut le seul à vraiment être étonné des préoccupations d'hygiène de ces deux amis mais il n'en déduisit rien de particulier.

Il était surtout ennuyé à l'idée que le dîner allait être retardé mais il se résigna à les attendre malgré tout.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre à la cantine de la base.

Pendant le repas, John et Elizabeth racontèrent comment leur Jumper avait été attaqué par surprise par un chasseur Wraith isolé , comment les protections avaient lâcher sans explications.

Ils expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre de choix de s'enfermer dans le module de survie et d'attendre la prochaine explosion pour décoller sans se faire voir grâce aux flammes et à la fumée qui entouraient le vaisseau.

Ils évitèrent de trop axé leur récit sur les moments passés à l'intérieur du module afin de ne pas en dire plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

En sortant de la cantine, John ralentit volontairement afin de rejoindre Elizabeth qui était la dernière à sortir pour pouvoir lui parler.

_« on dit la même chose à Smith tout à l'heure, elle vous convient cette version ? »_lui demanda t-il

_« Eh bien ….je pense qu'elle a le mérite de pas compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont ….cela dit on devra en parler tous les deux après »_ lui répondit-elle en l'interrogeant du regard

elle attendait vraiment une réponse positive de sa part car elle n'envisageait pas qu'ils restent dans une telle situation l'un par rapport à l'autre

_« Vous avez raison….il faut vraiment que l'on parle »_ lui répondit –il

Elizabeth fut très soulagée de sa réponse et lui proposa qu'il se voient après le débriefing

John accepta et ils rejoingnirent serein Mc Kay et Teyla .

Le débriefing fut long car Smith voulait des détails et ni John ni Elizabeth n'avaient la tête à détailler le pourquoi du comment de ce qui leur était arriver.

Cependant , deux bonnes heures après être rentré dans le bureau d'Elizabeth , ils purent enfin en sortir.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver sur le balcon d'Elizabeth puis se séparèrent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth attendait John accoudée au balcon. Il était tard , le soleil était en train de se coucher.

La partie basse du ciel était parcourue par de superbes traînées rosées et dorées qui se mélangeaient .Tout en haut, le ciel était d'un bleu très clair particulièrement beau.

Captivée par la beauté du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle n'attendit pas John arriver.

Lorsqu'il s'accouda lui aussi au balcon , son bras frôla celui d'Elizabeth et la fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Elle commença alors à essayer de parler

_« écoutez je pense que l'on ne devrait pas continuer vers une relation amoureuse …je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans cette voie …et puis cela me semble beaucoup trop complexe à gérer étant donner que …enfin vous savez je dois diriger la base et vous êtes sous mes ordres …en tout cas pour l'instant c'est beaucoup trop tôt … après ce qui m'ai arrivé avec Simon… »_ dit-elle puis elle s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux en espérant qu'il la comprendrait

_« Je m'attendais à cette réaction ….en qui me concerne , je n'ai jamais été capable d'avoir une vraie relation sur la durée mais je pense être prêt à essayer dès que vous vous en sentirez capable ….je pense que le fait d'attendre ne pas nous faire de mal »_ répondit John avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix

Elizabeth fut très heureuse et émue de sa réaction.

Elle sentit la main de John qui entourait la sienne et fut très heureuse de constater que la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'allait pas disparaître.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à regarder le ciel se coucher puis John souhaita une bonne nuit à Elizabeth en l'embrassant sur le front .

Après son départ, elle retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit sur son lit en repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé en seulement une journée.

Elle était très heureuse d'avoir trouvé en John une personne avec laquelle elle se sentait bien et avec laquelle elle partageait une grande tendresse. Elle prit conscience qu'il allait être un soutien très important pour elle.

Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète concernant la nature de leur relation : elle pensait que cette relation était avant tout basée sur la tendresse et que le fait qu'elle soit de nature amoureuse ou non n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance.

De son côté, John était lui aussi satisfait de la relation qu'il avait avec Elizabeth. A ses yeux, cette femme comptait beaucoup mais il n'était pas impatient dans faire sa maîtresse.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir ce soir là car Rodney vint lui rendre visite.

Ce dernier s'ennuyait car il avait fini ses travaux dans son laboratoire et en cette heure tardive n'avait plus personne avec qui discuté, chose dont il avait beaucoup de mal à se passer.

Les deux hommes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Rodney commença une longue diatribe qui dura jusqu'au lendemain et dont Sheppard n'écouta en réalité que les 10 premières minutes.

Un mois plus tard, le Docteur Beckett débarqua sans frapper dans le bureau d'Elizabeth et voyant que celle-ci était seule , referma la porte derrière lui.

Elizabeth qui était en train de rédiger un rapport , ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque la porte claqua.

Elle leva les yeux vers Beckett et ne put se retenir de lui dire

« Carson …mais enfin ceci est un bureau , pas un moulin….vous pourriez au moins frappez avant d'entrez »

_« Je sais ….je suis désolé…mais je dois vous parler en urgence »_ lui dit le médecin écossais visiblement très impatient de parler

_« Bon… allez y… puisque vous êtes là …de quoi s'agit-il ? »_lui demanda Elizabeth un peu intriguée par l'agitation de Beckett

_« Et bien voilà , j'ai vos résultats d'analyses mensuelles, Madame et j'ai deux nouvelles très importantes. Je ne sais pas si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises pour vous … mais je me lance … alors la première c'est que vos analyses montrent que tous les paramètres de votre organisme sont parfaits….c'est plutôt gênant étant donné que cela n'existe chez aucun humain que j'ai soigné jusqu'à présent …par contre j'ai déjà vu cela sur une ancienne_**(4)**_ en fin bon ….et la deuxième …qui est je crois lié à la première… enfin je l'espère _…_sinon on a vraiment_ _un problème….c'est que vous êtes enceinte._ » ajouta t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

TO BE CONTINUED

NOTES :

(1)Le major Smith est une pûre invention de ma part. J'envisage de publier sa biographie mais pour toi public, je vais te donner certaines indications en avant première

Le major s'appelle Smith car : 1/ c'est le nom américain le plus courant donc il est à la fois tout le monde et personne

2/ son nom est une citation des films Matrix ou le personnage de Smith est le prince des casse-pieds … eh bien il a le même rôle dans mon histoire.

concernant les scratches, je tiens à préciser que l'idée est de Sheppard, je n'ai pas la moindre idée si cela pourrait marché. Mais à mon humble avis, je vous déconseille de tenter l'expérience aux risques et périls de vos blousons

(3) pour les plus scientifiques de mes lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir utiliser cette facilité qui consiste à faire du bruit dans l'espace. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que cela est totalement impossible mais que vous voulez-vous à part Stanley Kubrick , personne dans la science-fiction n'a respecté cette loi physique. Je suis donc désolée de mon manque d'originalité mais bon que serait les vaisseaux spatiaux s' ils ne faisaient pas « wrom » dans l'espace.

(4) il s'agit de Chaya qui apparaît dans un épisode de la saison 1 intitulé Hors d'atteinte.


End file.
